


Małe białe cienie

by Karolina



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolina/pseuds/Karolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagle Jackie wygląda na starszą, niż zwykle; może nawet nie starszą, lecz dojrzalszą. Doktor zauważa, że znacząco zmieniła się od ich ostatniego spotkania (przy którym nie był, ale i tak miał je w głowie). Zastanawia się, co ją tak zmieniło - może obecność dawno pożegnanego męża, czy raczej świadomość, że znajduje się po niewłaściwej stronie lustra, że ta pierwsza Jackie umarła i ona tylko zajmuje jej miejsce, że tu nie należy...? Nagle uderza go podobieństwo między ich dwojgiem - rzecz, której jednak nie chce wypowiadać na głos, bo po prostu nie powinien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Małe białe cienie

**Author's Note:**

> Stara, bo opublikowana w 2013 roku praca z czasów, kiedy jeszcze siedziałam w fandomie. Zapraszam.

Powoli otwiera zlepione powieki. Jest mu zimno, boli go głowa i kark, w żołądku odczuwa ssanie. Czuje się nieświeżo, chętnie zmieniłby zaskakująco niewygodne ubranie i skulił się w jakimś ciepłym, bezpiecznym miejscu, jednak wie, że to niemożliwe. Mija chwila i Doktor wreszcie orientuje się, że znajduje się w jadącym samochodzie, jest noc, a oni mkną po autostradzie.

Obok niego na siedzeniu drzemie Rose. Nie jest jednak wtulona w jego ramię, jak zawsze, kiedy zdarzało jej się zasnąć na siedzeniu kapitana w TARDIS. Śpi odwrócona w stronę okna. Doktor wzdycha ciężko, a potem przypomina sobie, że samochód nie może jechać sam i spogląda na fotel kierowcy, gdzie dostrzega Jackie.

Kobieta zerka w lusterko i ich spojrzenia krzyżują się na moment. Doktor zauważa, że jej wzrok łagodnieje, widzi w nim dziwną troskę, ale nie litość. Głowa opada mu na oparcie siedzenia; Doktor pociera palcami nasadę nosa, próbując odgonić pulsujący, tępy ból. Potem słyszy rytmiczne klikanie kierunkowskazu - Jackie zjeżdża z drogi na stację benzynową i Doktor uświadamia sobie, że jest jej wdzięczny, bo dopiero teraz czuje, że chętnie skorzystałby z toalety.

Kilka minut później bez słowa wracają do samochodu, każde z porcją parującej w zimnie nocy kawy. Doktor opiera się bokiem o karoserię i ogrzewa sobie dłonie styropianowym kubeczkiem, podczas gdy Jackie, odłożywszy swój na dach samochodu, stoi kilka kroków od niego, przesadnie nie chcąc naruszać jego przestrzeni osobistej. W końcu jedno z nich się odzywa:

\- Jak teraz będzie?

Drugie odpowiada:

\- Jakoś. Zobaczymy.

Nagle Jackie wygląda na starszą, niż zwykle; może nawet nie starszą, lecz dojrzalszą. Doktor zauważa, że znacząco zmieniła się od ich ostatniego spotkania (przy którym nie był, ale i tak miał je w głowie). Zastanawia się, co ją tak zmieniło - może obecność dawno pożegnanego męża, czy raczej świadomość, że znajduje się po niewłaściwej stronie lustra, że ta pierwsza Jackie umarła i ona tylko zajmuje jej miejsce, że tu nie należy...? Nagle uderza go podobieństwo między ich dwojgiem - rzecz, której jednak nie chce wypowiadać na głos, bo po prostu nie powinien.

Jackie spogląda przez ramię na śpiącą w samochodzie Rose. Doktor odnosi dziwne wrażenie, że ona wcale nie śpi, a udaje, aby uniknąć rozmowy z ich dwójką. Po chwili karci się za to w myślach.

\- Ona... Czekała na ciebie, naprawdę długo.

Brzmi to jak wymówka lub nawet próba usprawiedliwienia czegoś. Doktor czuje dreszcz przebiegający po karku i odstawia kubek z kawą na dach samochodu, bo ręce lekko mu drżą; zakłada je za plecami i prostuje się nienaturalnie.

\- Zajmę się nią, Jackie. Obiecuję.

\- Wiem - kiwa głową.

Doktor jest pewien, że Jackie wymyśliła już sobie życie dla Rose. Są tutaj, wszystko się zmieniło, od teraz jej córka nie będzie już za niczym goniła, bo ma swojego Doktora i wszystko jest w porządku. Sadzonka TARDIS zaczyna jakby bardziej ciążyć mu w kieszeni, jednak Doktor nie daje po sobie niczego poznać.

Milczą jeszcze przez kilka chwil. Jackie pije kawę drobnymi łykami, przeciągając postój. Zapewne jest zmęczona długą trasą, jednak nie uskarża się, za co Doktor jest jej wdzięczny. W powietrzu wisi jeszcze masa pytań, z pewnością na wielką ich część Doktor nie zna odpowiedzi i w tej rzeczywistości już nie pozna. W końcu Jackie wypowiada jedno z nich.

\- Ty i ten drugi Doktor... Co was od siebie odróżnia?

\- W jakim sensie?

Jackie wzrusza ramionami, bo wie, że może zrobić tylko tyle. - Jakimkolwiek.

Doktor wzdycha, a ona odbiera to inaczej, niż powinna. Jest jej przykro.

\- Ja... Wiem. Nigdy nie patrzyłeś na mnie w ten sposób. Zawsze jestem z boku, często wszystko utrudniam, rzadko cokolwiek rozumiem. Ale kocham moja córkę i jeśli to ma w czymś pomóc, to... ja mogę pomóc. Tobie. Albo przynajmniej spróbować.

\- Jackie...

\- Nie, naprawdę. Nie wiem, czy to cokolwiek da, ale czy ty wyobrażasz sobie, że od razu wszystko będzie w porządku, tak po prostu poukładane? Albo czy myślisz, że ja tak to sobie wyobrażam?

Doktor już tak nie myśli.

\- Nie jesteś taki, jak tamten, tyle zrozumiałam. I nie musisz, bo to kwestia twojego wyboru. Ale... - odchrząkuje - może i jestem tylko Jackie Tyler, ale... ech, rozumiem, jak możesz się czuć. Jakbyś zajmował czyjeś miejsce.

Jackie czuje dziwne ściskanie w gardle; Doktor czuje się jeszcze bardziej rozbity, niż wcześniej. Wytrącony z rytmu, zdezorientowany, patrzy na nią uważnie, lekko przekrzywiwszy głowę. Przez jego twarz przebiega smutny, blady uśmiech, który bardzo szybko znika, ale i, zauważony przez kobietę, bardzo wiele zmienia.

Co zrobiłby tamten? Podszedłby do niej i przytulił, mówiąc, że każda istota we Wszechświecie ma swoją rolę i że ona swoją wypełnia bardzo dobrze; że jest z niej dumny i że dziękuje za jej córkę, że teraz nie ma się już czym martwić. Co robi on? Sam już nie wie. Stoją bez słowa kolejne kilka minut. Kawa stygnie, sprzedawca siedzący w oświetlonym mdłym światłem wnętrzu sklepu na stacji coraz częściej rzuca im leniwe spojrzenia, zapewne zastanawiając się, co tutaj robią tak długo. Sam jest okropnie zmęczony nudną nocną zmianą, nie marzy o niczym innym poza powrotem do domu i położeniem się do łóżka; nie on jeden.

\- Poczuję to - mówi nagle Doktor.

Po chwili orientuje się, że odpowiada własnym myślom, więc uzupełnia:

\- Gdy on odejdzie.

Odejście - tak, powinien to właśnie w ten sposób nazwać. Nie pamięta wszystkiego, co tamten przeżył, raczej stopniowo dostaje się do ukrytych pokładów wspomnień, jakby przeglądając zdjęcia sprzed lat. Wie już jednak, że tamten, spotkawszy Rose, zapomniał, że regeneracja to pogrzebanie jedynie części samego siebie. Póki była przy nim, było mu wszystko jedno, później ona odeszła i to się zmieniło; zaczął kurczowo trzymać się tego, co z nią osiągnął, jakby chcąc ją przy sobie zatrzymać. W tej chwili Doktor jest świadom strachu przed śmiercią, tkwiącego w jego głowie, jednak nie wie, czy to wspomnienie po tamtym, czy też jego własne, nowe, ludzkie oblicze.

Jackie patrzy na niego z uwagą i Doktor ze wstydem zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że dopiero teraz ma ona szansę usłyszeć od niego coś szczerego. Wykorzystuje więc szansę i mówi:

\- Ulży mi.

\- Dlaczego?

Ostrożnie dobiera słowa; nie chce, żeby źle go zrozumiała.

\- Gdy w równoległej rzeczywistości umrze tamto ciało, umrze też ostatnia rzecz, jaka wiązała Rose z tamtym światem.

I z nim, dodaje w myślach. A to najważniejsze.

\- To trochę... Okrutne.

\- Zależy jak na to spojrzeć, Jackie.

Jest już tak bardzo zmęczona. Słowa tego Doktora mówią niewiele więcej, niż milczenie, a to tak różne od ciągłej paplaniny, do której przyzwyczaił ich tamten. Jackie zastanawia się, czy będzie to miało znaczenie dla Rose - i czy w ogóle coś z tego będzie miało znaczenie.

\- To spalenie ostatniego mostu, nic ponadto - mówi w końcu.

\- Nieee... niekoniecznie. To bardziej... Zakończenie jakiejś historii. Zamknięcie książki, to wszystko. Dla niego przynajmniej.

A dla niej? - chcą oboje zapytać. Zamiast tego spoglądają jednocześnie przez szybę samochodu. Rose, dalej odwrócona plecami, oddycha miarowo. Zbyt miarowo. I wtedy oboje wzdychają.

Nie można już dłużej przeciągać postoju. Doktor bierze oba kubeczki po kawie, wkłada jeden do drugiego, zgniata i próbuje wrzucić do oddalonego o kilkanaście kroków śmietnika, ale chybia. Nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony i dziwnie się czuje, ale Jackie niedbale macha na to ręką i gestem wskazuje mu, żeby wsiadł już do samochodu. Odjeżdżają.

Droga jest jeszcze długa. Kilometry uciekają na liczniku, mijają minuty, dziesiątki samochodów wyprzedzanych i tych wyprzedzających. Jackie bębni palcami w kierownicę, znudzona nieurozmaiconym krajobrazem wokół autostrady, niewzruszona mglistym świtem i ciemnymi sylwetkami ptaków płynących w powietrzu na jego tle. Na chwilę jej oczy uciekają w kierunku lusterka wstecznego i spotykają się z oczami Doktora. Na jego ramieniu spoczywa głowa uśpionej Rose, a on uśmiecha się krzywo.


End file.
